Valkubus One-Shots
by LoveStories55
Summary: A series of Valkubus ONLY one-shots! I do both SMUT and FLUFF! Send in your prompts and requests!
1. Ch 1

**Hey guys! This is going to be a bunch of Valkubus one-shots for whenever something comes to mind. If you guys have any requests or suggestions send em in and I'll make sure to write them for you guys! **

_Prompt: Tamsin helps Bo heal showing how much she cares for her_

Bo could barely feel her chest as she practically crawled into the hellhole she calls home. _Don't mess with a fire fae _she thought to herself as she fell to the couch. She glanced down at the terrible burn on the right side of her chest. Layers of her skin were peeled off and blisters were appearing. It stung so badly and all she wanted was to stop the blood leaking from the wound and the throbbing pain in her chest.

Tamsin was in a deep slumber before she was woken up by the sound of moans of pain. Immediately recognising the sound as Bo she sprinted out of her bed and ran down the stairs looking for Bo. She cared immensely for the Succubus. She fell in love with the blue eyed beauty in her past life and her feelings only grew as she was reborn. Hearing the person she loves in pain brought pain to her own chest. She ran down to the kitchen to find Bo searching the cupboards for what she assumed where candy bars.

"Bo, what the hell happened? Why the hell were you out so late? Are you ok?" Tamsin immediately overwhelmed the Succubus by demanding answers. She only stopped once she saw Bo's injury as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Too many questions, Tamsin. Can you call Dyson for me? I think I dropped my phone while fighting that fire fae." Bo fell to the stool while chewing on a chocolate bar she finally found. Tamsin felt a pang of jealous in her heart. Bo didn't even consider using Tamsin to feed; she immediately asked for Dyson. The truth was Bo was considering asking Tamsin however she didn't want to ruin her opportunity to be with the Valkyrie. She's been having feelings towards the blonde for a while now and this was the one relationship she didn't want to get ruined by sex. What she didn't expect was Tamsin to step forward, grab her and attach their lips together. It took Bo a few seconds before she kissed back enjoying the feel of the Valkyrie's lips on hers. Tamsin softly pulled away looking into Bo's eyes. Bo was surprising to find one thing she never thought she'd find in Tamsin's eyes while looking at her; love.

"Bo, feed." Tamsin tried to hide her strong feelings for Bo in her eyes but she knew that she failed completely by the look on Bo's face. Bo pulled her closer and attached their lips once again as she pulled Chi from the Valkyrie. After a few seconds Bo stopped feeding and looked at Tamsin with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Tamsin looked at Bo with confused eyes for a second before her eyes trailed down to Bo's now fully healed chest. Her own eyes widened when she came to the realisation to what happened. She needed to talk to Trick, soon.

"I…um…I'm gonna go back to sleep." She said before trying to leave. She felt Bo's strong grip on her arm and Bo pulled her closer to her kissing her once again. She tried not to get so lost in the kiss but she couldn't help the strong passion she felt whenever she kissed the brunette. Bo pulled Chi from her once more and for once she wasn't feeling weaker; she felt stronger every time Bo fed from her.

"Tamsin, why does your Chi taste different? It's stronger, so much stronger. And so addictive." Bo mumbled the last sentence before attacking Tamsin's lips pushing her back into the fridge door. She didn't waste time as she stuck her tongue into the Valkyrie's mouth. Tamsin moaned at the sensation while gripping onto Bo's hip. Once again, Bo pulled Chi from the blonde and moaned slightly at the wonderful, powerful taste. Tamsin pushed her away lightly and rushed to her room avoiding talking to Bo. She closed her door and banged her head against the door with closed eyes. _The bond _she thought before dropping to the floor with the Succubus on her mind.

VS-VS-VS-VS-VS

"Trick, what do you know about Chi suddenly, like, changing?" Bo asked Trick as she sat at the bar with her beer. Trick raised an eyebrow and paid his full attention to his granddaughter.

"Please elaborate." Bo sighed and looked up at her grandfather who was looking at her with curious eyes. She was deciding whether or not to tell him about Tamsin afraid he might not approve.

"Well, I was feeding from…someone and I their Chi tasted stronger. So much stronger than before. And it healed me within seconds when with Dyson it would take all night." Trick's eyebrow raised even higher at the mention of Dyson's name.

"Ok. So now I know it wasn't Dyson's Chi. Who was it?" Just at that moment Tamsin walks in and jumps over the counter pulling a bottle of Trick's strongest drinks. "Tamsin? What do you think you're doing?" The blonde jumped back and sat on a stool before taking a long sip of the drink.

"Need to get drunk. Valkyrie's don't get drunk unless it's something really strong. Also, I need to talk to you later." Trick saw the urgency in her voice so he decided to drop it and continue his talk with Bo.

"Anyway, Bo who did you feed from?" That question caught Tamsin's attention. Her eyes widened before she jumped out of her seat and went to join Dyson who was currently playing pool. She needed to avoid the conversation she knew was coming with Bo. Trick noticed Tamsin's behaviour and connected the dots. His eyes widened while they trailed after the blonde. "Excuse me for a second, Bo." Trick followed Tamsin and grabbed her to a quiet part of the Dal.

"The bond." They both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Trick. I know you don't approve of me but I can't help it. My heart found its soul mate. I love her, Trick." Tamsin said as a tear rolled down her cheek. The bond was a very rare thing to happen. Valkyries were meant to be alone and to fulfil their duties. Valkyries are not meant to find love, but when they do, they love forever and are able to sustain their loved one for eternity. And by eternity it means they have no life cycles; they live as long as their loved one does. That part, Tamsin was happy about, but she was never one to submit her whole life to another. However, for Bo she would do anything. That was what scared her; she has never loved anyone like she loved Bo.

"Tamsin, I don't disapprove. I'm honoured that one of the greatest Valkyries of all time has bonded with my granddaughter. You two will be unstoppable together and I know that you make Bo extremely happy. Happier than she's ever been." Tamsin looked down with a vulnerable expression on her face. She didn't really think the Succubus had any feelings for her. Bo is perfect in every single way while Tamsin feels like she's a broken, fucked up mess.

"Really? I make her happy?" She said while looking up at Trick.

"Yes." Tamsin jumped when she heard Bo's voice from behind her. She turned to find the gorgeous brunette staring at her with a loving look in her eyes. "Tamsin, what's going on?" Bo asked while taking a step towards Tamsin. Trick gave the Valkyrie a look of approval and walked off back to the bar leaving the pair to talk.

"How much did you hear?" Tamsin asked nervously. She wasn't planning to tell Bo how she feels this early. To be honest, she wasn't planning on telling her at all. She was planning on always hiding in the shadows to protect her.

"Not much. All I heard was Trick saying you make me happy. Tamsin, please tell me what's going on." Tamsin sighed before leading Bo to sit on the couch with her. She brainstormed different ways of telling her but decided to speak from the heart.

"Bo. Valkyries are strong, independent species. They care for themselves and for their duties. We are not made to find happiness and love; we are made to kill and deliver. However, there are a few rare moments when a Valkyrie finds her soulmate. She falls in love and then all her duties are taken away from her. Her only duty is to please and protect the one she loves. She becomes even stronger and more powerful than ever because she has to now be able to sustain her loved one's needs and hunger. This is called the Valkyrie bond. The Valkyrie has no life cycle after this; she lives as long as her lover's life time. She's able to feel when her lover is in danger. Everything between her and her lover is intensified." Tamsin was unable to look into Bo's eyes while saying this. She had to explain how important this is to her. She has to explain that it's a lot to handle a lot of emotions thrown at her.

"Tamsin, why are you telling me this?" Bo said in a hopeful voice. What was Tamsin indicating? Why was she talking to Trick about this Valkyrie bond? Has she fallen in love? And if so, with who? Tamsin turned her head to look at Bo with tears in her eyes. Bo gasped softly at the amount of love flowing in the blonde's eyes.

"Bo. I've fallen for you." She looked down holding in a sob. She was waiting for the rejection to hit her; for the heartbreak she was going to feel.

"Tamsin." Bo said softly waiting for the Valkyrie to respond. She couldn't believe her ears. Tamsin felt the same way as Bo. Bo couldn't explain in words how happy she was. "Tamsin look at me." She said in a more firm voice as the blonde looked up as a sob escaped her throat.

"I'm so sorry Bo. I'm so, so sorry." Tamsin said as tears flowed freely down her cheek. She didn't want to hurt Bo by her stupid feelings getting in the way of their friendship. Bo did the one thing Tamsin didn't expect her to do; she put both hands on Tamsin's cheeks and pulled her in colliding their lips together. The Valkyrie kissed back not being able to resist her lover's touch. The pair didn't notice the soft glow of gold vibrating from them as they kissed and as their hearts bonded together. Bo slowly pulled away leaning her forehead on Tamsin's.

"I love you too."

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed that! I enjoyed writing it. Please review and send some prompts in if you have any requests! I do accept some smut too ;) but I prefer writing cute lovey dovey shit…**


	2. Ch 2

**Hey guys! Don't forget to send in some prompts! **

**This prompt was sent in by ****FlipChick23 ****thank you for sending it in, I hope it satisfies your needs ;)**

_Prompt: Tamsin and Bo find out they're going to have a baby_

The sun broke in through the broken window. It shined on the couple wrapped up in the sheets. Tamsin's eyes fluttered open to find Bo snuggled up to her side with a hand wrapped around her abs. A soft smile appeared on Tamsin's face as she pulled the brunette closer to her taking all of her into her embrace. She studied her face trying to memorise every inch of beauty. Bo looked relaxed, happy, satisfied and most importantly absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes flickered open revealing beautiful brown eyes. Bo smiled at the sight of her loving girlfriend. She leaned up planting a soft, passionate kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Morning, beautiful." Tamsin greeted her girlfriend once the kiss broke. Just as Bo opened her mouth to reply she quickly covered it and jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom. Tamsin couldn't help staring at her girlfriend's bare ass as it jiggled while she ran. She bit her lip and twisted her head and body to get a better look but she ended up falling to the ground with a thud. She stood up while quickly putting on her panties and a tank top.

"Tamsin." Tamsin heard the cracked voice of her girlfriend and immediately rushed to her and held her hair back as she vomited over and over again.

"Gosh. Do I look that ugly in the morning?" Tamsin joked as Bo laughed lightly but vomited once again. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth. "You ok?" Bo shook her head and walked back to the bedroom with a sigh. Tamsin followed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend who was currently texting Lauren on her phone.

"I never get sick. There must be something wrong with me." Bo said to no one in particular as she placed her phone down and began getting dressed. Tamsin fell on the bed and watched her girlfriend get changed with lustful eyes.

"Mmm, you don't look like anything is wrong with you at all." Bo rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless at the Valkyrie. Minutes later Tamsin was driving them to Lauren. "You ok?" Tamsin asked Bo again as she glanced towards her.

"Oh shut up Tamsin. You asked me that already over and over again. I'm. Ok. Ok?" Tamsin nodded sensing her girlfriend's annoyed mood. Once they reached the clinic Tamsin got out of the car and walked in with Bo trailing behind her.

"Oh! Bo, Tamsin. You've arrived! Excellent!" Lauren said as soon as she saw the couple. Bo immediately rushed to the bathroom feeling another wave of sickness. Tamsin sighed and rushed after her to make sure her girlfriend was ok. Lauren sighed and started placing out equipment. Minutes later Bo and Tamsin come back out and Bo takes a seat on the bed.

"I have no idea what's wrong with me. Lauren, you know me; I barely ever get sick and I'm so confused at the moment. The only times I get sick is when I haven't fed enough but I've been feeding just fine." Bo said with a worried expression on her face. Tamsin grabbed her hand for support and gave the brunette a soft smile.

"Alright Bo. I'm just going to run a few tests so I need a sample of your urine and also your blood." Bo nodded as Lauren handed her a cup. The succubus then left to the bathroom leaving Lauren and Tamsin to talk.

"So, doc. What do you think is wrong with her?" Tamsin asked with a look of concern. She hated seeing the women she loves in pain and she was hoping that everything would turn out fine for the couple.

"Well, I have my suspicions but everything should be fine." Lauren answered just as Bo walked back in and handed Lauren her sample of urine. After a few tests Lauren sat down on the chair in front of Bo and Tamsin with a clipboard in her hand. Her eyes were filled with surprise as she looked at the couple.

"So? What is it?" Bo asked gripping onto her girlfriend's hand. Lauren sighed and shook her head slightly and chuckled.

"Bo. I have no idea how this is possible but you're pregnant." The couple's jaws dropped as this news. Pregnant? How was that possible? Unless Bo cheated on Tamsin but the blonde doubted that and tried to take in the news.

"P-Pregnant? What? How? Lauren this doesn't make sense; Tamsin does NOT have a penis! What the hell? I'm gonna be a mom? I'm gonna be a mom…" A lot of emotion was rushing through Bo's body as she tried to comprehend what she just heard. Tamsin excused herself and rushed outside mumbling something about needing air. Tears immediately filled Bo's eyes as she came to the realisation that maybe Tamsin didn't want a baby. Tamsin was never the big family and commitment type but Bo thought she changed that about the Valkyrie. However, Bo's accusations were completely wrong; Tamsin stood outside trying to control her tears of happiness. She was going to have a baby with the love of her life. She couldn't be happier than this exact moment. She sensed Bo's presence behind her and turned around finding her girlfriend in tears.

"Bo." Tamsin said softly and pulled her girlfriend into her embrace. She brunette sobbed into her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tamsin. I'll get rid of it if you don't want the baby." Bo sobbed and was instantly pulled back by Tamsin who was staring at her with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Bo, what the hell? Fuck no! You think I don't want the baby? Bo I love you so much. You're my everything, you need to understand that. Bo we're bonded, have you forgotten that? I'm sorry for rushing out I just didn't want Lauren to see me crying. Bo I'm so happy, I can't express how happy I am. I can't wait to start a family with the women I love more than life itself." Bo sobbed but this time from happiness. She couldn't believe she was going to start a family with the blonde who once tried to kill her but now loves her more than anyone.

"Tamsin, I love you so much." Bo said as she leaned up and captured Tamsin's lips in her own. The blonde moaned at the impact and kissed back wrapping her arms around Bo's waist. After a minute of passionate kissing they pulled apart slowly and wrapped each other in their arms.

"I love you too, Bo."

**HEY! I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and send in your prompts! **


	3. Ch 3

**Hey guys! Please send in any requests! **

**This prompt was sent in by ****apple182**** I hope you enjoy it!**

_Prompt: Bo reacts to teen Tamsin _

An earth-shattering scream echoed through the loft breaking the silence. Bo and Kenzi looked at each other with wide eyes and ran up to the room Tamsin was currently in. They found her looking much older than she was last night with wavy and curly hair that kinda looked like a wig. Both of them started laughed but then came to the realisation that the Valkyrie had grown from a kid to a full teenager overnight.

"Bo!? Kenzi?! What the hell is up with my hair?" Tamsin demanded answers as she looked in the mirror staring at her hair with tears in her eyes. Bo giggled lightly earning a glare from the Valkyrie through the mirror. This instantly silenced her as a soft smile appeared on her face. Even though it was hilarious seeing Tamsin like this she couldn't help but admire how adorable the young blonde looked.

"Tam-Tam don't you worry, momz will fix you all up!" Kenzi said as she walked up to Tamsin and wrapped her in her arms. Bo couldn't help the smile that crept on her face as she watched her best friend and the girl she fell for wrapped in each other's embrace. The moment she first saw Tamsin in her past life she immediately knew the blonde was trouble and wherever Bo goes trouble follows. Tamsin tried her best to keep her walls up but she couldn't control herself around the unaligned Succubus. Bo saw the vulnerable and caring side of the badass Valkyrie and she craved more but the blonde was gone before she knew it. Now seeing Tamsin as a teenager being raised by her best friend made her feel like they're their own family. It brought her happiness she didn't expect.

"I think you look so pretty, Tamsin." Bo said to the young teen that was still in tears. The blonde looked up at Bo with a shy smile on her face and her bright eyes glowed with fresh tears.

"R-Really?" Tamsin said in a hopeful voice causing a smile to appear on Bo's face. Bo nodded smiling brightly at the hopeful teen. Tamsin grinned and wrapped her arms around Bo's waist snuggling into her chest. "I love you Bo." Bo's heart fluttered at the young Valkyrie's confession.

"I love you too Tamsin." Kenzi looked at the pair and gave a knowing smile to Bo who blushed and buried her face in Tamsin's big, curly hair.

**Hey! I know this one is really short but I hope it lived up to your expectations! Because it's short I MIGHT upload another one today if I can finish writing another requested prompt in time. Please send in more prompts to keep me busy! I'm dying here at the Valkubus chemistry in the last episode!**


	4. Ch 4

**Hey guys! Please send in any requests! **

**This prompt was sent in by ****AlisonandEmilyLOVE ****I hope you enjoy it! This one was kinda rushed so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes or something :D **

_Prompt: Tamsin finds Bo (5x04) after she is wounded Tamsin finally tells Bo how she feels and Bo returns them_

Bo hissed as Tamsin gently dabbed her wound with a damp towel. The pain she was feeling was indescribable and the wound didn't seem to be healing at all. She threw her head back with a groan as she closed her eyes trying to concentrate on anything but the pain. Her mind drifted to a certain blonde that she couldn't help but admit she missed. Lauren was once the love of her life and will always have a special place in her heart but she didn't feel that connection with her anymore; they were too different. Then her mind drifted to Dyson. The wolf that could sustain her and was always there for her. She did love Dyson once but not as much loved Lauren. With Lauren she got to know her and Lauren loved her even though she had to constantly cheat on her to survive. Dyson on the other hand was more of a physical relationship. It all started with sex; that's how it is for a Succubus. But one certain person that managed to worm her way into her heart as the blonde that was currently taking care of her. Tamsin and Bo's relationship was different to the rest. The blonde was oblivious to the fact that Bo has realised that Tamsin had feelings for her. It was pretty obvious in the way she acted around her. Bo broke through Tamsin's walls and the blonde had let her in. It was clear that the Valkyrie has never cared for anyone like she did for Bo; she never hesitated to heal her, she constantly put the Succubus' needs before her own, she tried to make her smile and laugh, she looked after her. Most importantly Bo feeding from others didn't bother her at all. She was a mixture of Dyson and Lauren and had one thing that neither of them had; she accepted and embraced Bo's nature. Tamsin understands that Bo is a Succubus and in order to survive she has to feed off of others and unlike Dyson and Lauren, Tamsin didn't push Bo to feed from her. Tamsin wasn't controlling and jealous like Dyson and Lauren; she let Bo do whatever she wanted without making her feel bad for feeding off of others. Not that she had a reason to feel bad; the pair weren't dating and Tamsin doubted that Bo could ever return her feelings. However it was evident that there is something going on between the pair. Their previous kisses replayed in Bo's mind as she thought of the blonde. The way their lips fit together like a puzzle piece, the raw emotions in Tamsin's eyes when they break apart, the way feeling the blonde's lips on her always left her dazed and flooding with strong emotions and lust. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp pain in her wound.

"OW! You might as well shove the fucking arrow back in!" She immediately regretted her outburst when she saw the guilty look on Tamsin's face. She felt a pool of guilt at the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry Bo. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tamsin said with a guilty smile on her face. She hated seeing the Succubus in pain; it pained her own heart.

"It's fine Tamsin. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Ugh, I need to feed." Bo said as she groaned again at the pain in her chest. Tamsin looked back with a teasing smile on her face.

"Well, you can always ask Frank to come back up here." They both laughed before Bo hissed in pain.

"His name was Tad and don't make me laugh; it hurts." Bo looked down at her wound and the second she looked up she saw Tamsin leaning forward and attaching their lips gently. Bo sat there for a few moments enjoying the feel of Tamsin's lips on her before pulling out some of the blonde's powerful Chi. She moaned slightly at the amazing taste. No Chi has ever tasted like the blonde's. Tamsin's Chi was powerful and delicious and so unique. She tasted everything the blonde was feeling and she opened her eyes finding soft green eyes staring into hers filled with love and concern. They softly pulled away as Tamsin's eyes drifted from the brunette's lips and eyes.

"Better?" The blonde mentally chuckled as she thought back to Brazenwood where she had slapped Bo and said the exact same thing. Things have completely changed from her past life but one thing has stayed the same; her feelings for the Succubus. She had cared for her so much back then and she cares even more about her in her new life. The only difference is that in her old life she protected Bo while she was in the shadows but in this life she openly showed how much she cares for her and protected her at all costs.

"Yeah." Bo replied softly as another wave of emotions hit her. This time Tamsin saw the emotion in Bo's eyes and a flutter of hope was now in her.

"Bo," Tamsin whispered leaning in once again but never letting their lips touch. She breathed in the addictive scent of the Succubus and closed her eyes before reopening them as Bo's brown eyes flashed blue for a split second. "Bo, you drive me crazy." Tamsin admitted before brushing their lips together softly. Bo's breath hitched as she felt Tamsin's soft lips brush against hers. "I don't know what it is about you, Bo. Maybe it's the fact that you shouldn't be real," She lightly kissed Bo for a split second and pulled away slightly but leaving their lips brushing against each other. Bo felt hot and her heart was beating out of her chest. "Maybe it's the fact that you're a Succubus," Bo's eyes flashed blue as she gently took another wave of Chi from Tamsin for a few seconds. "Maybe it's the fact that I can't stay away from you no matter how hard I try," Tamsin's hand softly stroked Bo's cheek and the brunette leaned into the soft palm. "Maybe it's the fact that I fall more in love you every second I spend with you." Bo gasped at the confession and did the first thing that came to mind; she kissing Tamsin putting every ounce of emotion she had in it. Tamsin was slightly surprised at the amount of emotion Bo put into the kiss but she returned it kissing back with a passion like no other. They kissed for a few moments just taking in the feel of each other, hands roaming the others' body feeling every inch of the other. They gripped onto the other as if they were going to disappear. They kissed as if it was their first and also last. When air became a problem they softly pulled away and breathed heavily as their foreheads touched. Their eyes locked and they never broke contact. Tamsin kissed Bo softly once more and as she moved back to pull away Bo moved forward to capture her lips once more before staring her right in her eyes to confess the truth.

"Tamsin," Bo practically whispered staring into big green eyes. "Tamsin, you drive me crazy too. Because I fall in love with you more and more every single second we spend together." Tamsin smiled in disbelief, relief and happiness before she kissed Bo once more.

"Be mine." She whispered begging the brunette with her eyes. Bo smiled softly and smirked as she leaned closer to hers.

"As long as you're mine too."

"I've always been yours."

**Hey! If only that happened for real…I'm sorry about how rushed this is, I did it in like 30 minutes. I hope this is enough to keep your fuel full till tomorrow! Send more prompts in and I'll make sure I'll write em for you lots! **


	5. Ch 5

**Hey guys! Please send in any requests! I don't know what the hell happened yesterday to this chapter. It was all fucked up and coded and I just managed to fix it! **  
><strong>This prompt was sent in by <span>ValkubusLoveChild<span> I hope you enjoy it! **  
><strong>Also this one is <span>SMUT<span> so if it's not really your thing then read it anyway!**

_Prompt: Valkubus have an argument over Dyson still having feelings for Bo. Tamsin hits the gym to relieve some stress. Bo goes looking for her. They try to settle things with a small silly boxing fight but it leads to makeup sex in the ring_

Bo rolled her eyes once again at her girlfriend who has been raging at her for the past 10 minutes. She just didn't understand why Dyson having feelings for Bo bothered the blonde at all considering Bo didn't have feelings for the wolf whatsoever.

"Tamsin you're being ridiculous. You know I love you, right? Not Dyson, you so there's no need for you to worry!" Bo tried reasoning with the Valkyrie but nothing seemed to make her feel better.

"Don't tell me I'm being ridiculous! I know that you love me but don't you get how frustrating it is to see him flirt with you constantly? You're mine and mine only! No one touches what's mine!" Bo glared at Tamsin and stepped towards her with a loud stomp of her feet. Tamsin gulped knowing that she crossed the line.

"Ok I have had enough of your possessiveness! I am not a fucking possession, I am a person who has feelings and right now you're hurting them by not having trust in me." Tamsin stepped closer to Bo now feeling upset that Bo misunderstood her completely.

"You think I don't trust you? Of course I fucking trust you, this isn't about you; it's about him. I don't trust Dyson around you." Tamsin felt herself slowly losing control of her anger and her Valkyrie but she pushed it aside because she couldn't forgive herself if she hurt Bo.

"If it's about him then why don't you talk to him instead of me?" Tamsin rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's ignorance. She loved the Succubus but at times she really was fucking clueless.

"Ok, so if I talked to him about it you'd feel better? If I talked to him first without talking to you would this situation get any better? No, it wouldn't because we both know you would be angry with me for talking to Dyson about this without talking to you first." Bo's eyes softened realising the Tamsin put her feelings ahead of her own.

"Tamsin," Bo started as she stepped closer but Tamsin took a step back and grabbed her gym bag which was on the couch. She walked towards to door in a rush mumbling something about going to the gym. Bo flinched when the door shut loudly. She dropped onto the couch with a sigh and she lay down groaning. She hated arguing with the blonde especially over stupid things like this. She thought Tamsin was being silly for feeling jealous over Dyson. Sure, Bo and Dyson had something going on a while ago but Bo has been with Tamsin for just over 7 months. Isn't that enough to prove that she isn't going anywhere. Suddenly she felt guilty thinking back to early on in their relationship when she saw a girl flirting with Tamsin who was obviously uninterested.

*Flashback*

Bo walked into the Dal and immediately started scanning the room for her new girlfriend. Her eyes were instantly clouded with anger as she saw a tall brunette lightly drawing circles on Tamsin's arms. Tamsin looked annoyed and kept pulling her arm away as the brunette continued to talk to her and flirt with her. Bo marched over and grabbed Tamsin and pulled her to the bar.

"Oh, hey Succu-babe." Tamsin grinned at her like nothing was wrong and Bo gaped at her with a look of disbelief. "What?" Bo scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't 'what' me, Tamsin." She said to the confused blonde. Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's obvious anger.

"O-k? Bo what's going on with you?" Bo rolled her eyes and ignored her girlfriend as she turned to the bar.

"Trick, can I have one of your strongest drinks please?" Bo asked Trick while Tamsin just continued to stare at her with a confused look on her face.

"Ok, so you're obviously pissed off and don't want to talk so I'll just give you space. Talk to me when you're ready, babe." Tamsin kissed her cheek and started to walk off before Bo's voice stopped her.

"I can't believe you." Tamsin turned back and looked at Bo with a raised eyebrow waiting for an explanation. "She was flirting with you and you did nothing about it! You're supposed to be my girlfriend, not hers!" This caught the attention of Kenzi who was sitting on the bar talking to Dyson. They both looked over the arguing couple with curious eyes.

"Bo what are you talking about? What the hell is wrong? We were fine and now suddenly you think I'm flirting with someone?" Tamsin asked as she walked over to Bo with even more confusion in her eyes with a hint of anger. She was really confused to why her girlfriend was so upset. She mentally told herself that she knew it was a stupid mistake to get into a relationship but she knew Bo was worth it.

"That girl over there by the pool table! She was holding your arm and flirting with you and you did nothing about it! Do you not want to be with me? Am I not good enough for you?" Tamsin's confusion left as anger took over.

"Are you fucking kidding me? _That_ is what this is about? Bo. I am with _you_. You do realise you're my first serious relationship right? You mean more to me than just a fuck and that says a lot. Do you really think I'm going to cheat on you? With _that_?" Bo felt a little bit guilty but shoved it to the back of her mind as she concentrated on her girlfriend's mistakes.

"I'm not saying you're going to cheat on me; I'm saying that you did nothing about that girl flirting with you when you're supposed to be faithful to me." Tamsin groaned and pinched the space between her eyes.

"Bo Dennis. I love you and only you, god dammit! I was pushing her away! You are the only person I'm faithful to, ok? I'm sorry if I made you upset, baby." Bo looked down finally understanding her own mistakes she looked up with threatening tears in her eyes.

"Really?" Tamsin nodded and grabbed Bo's face in her hands. She leaned close and rubbed their noses together earning a slight giggle from Bo. The blonde smiled at how adorable her girlfriend is and connected their lips together for a brief kiss.

"Really. I love you, my Succubus." Bo smiled and kissed her once more giggling in the kiss.

"I love you too, my Valkyrie."

*End Flashback*

VS-VS-VS-VS-VS

-SMASH-

Tamsin let out a perfect left hook on the punching bag. This is where she always went to when she needed to let out frustration. Well, not always. Sometimes she goes to Bo for letting out frustrations in more creative ways. But when her frustrations were because of Bo she goes to the gym and lets everything out with violence. She punched and kicked the bag over and over again failing to notice the brunette standing at the door watching her every move with eyes flashing blue. With one last punch and a loud grunt the punching bag went flying an impressive range. She breathed heavily as she ripped off her gloves and turned back to grab her water bottle. She froze in her tracks when she saw her girlfriend standing at the door. They stared at each other before Bo started moving towards her. Once the Succubus reaches the blonde she leans forward but was unexpectedly pushed back by Tamsin.

"I can't Bo. Not now." Tamsin walked away but Bo gripped her arm and pulled her back. "Bo. Let me go right now before you regret it." Bo raised an eyebrow at Tamsin's dangerously low tone. She gripped harder and leaned in once again challenging her girlfriend. Tamsin pulled back and pushed Bo back causing her to stumble. Bo was a little shocked at the act of violence but leaned in for more anyway. Tamsin groaned and walked over to ring rolling in from the bottom rope. "Come on, Bo. Let's settle this."

"Really Tamsin? You want to fight me?" Bo raised both her eyebrows and slowly walked towards the ring. Tamsin nodded getting in a fighting stance.

"Unless you're afraid you're busted face won't make Dyson love you anymore after I'm done with you." Bo's anger rose at that statement while Tamsin smirked. The brunette rushed into the ring and rushed for Tamsin who easily moved out of the way. "Come on babe! You can do better than that and we both know it." Bo growled and threw at right hook at Tamsin followed by a left hook knowing she was going to dodge the right hook. A proud smirk appeared on her face when her fist collided with Tamsin's jaw. The blonde let out a laugh and spit out blood encouraging Bo to hit her again.

"Still want more?" Bo asked throwing another right hook which was easily dodged as Tamsin grabbed her fist twisted it behind her back. The blonde's front was pressed to Bo's back as she leaned forward breathing on Bo's ear. The brunette's breath hitched as she felt a rush of arousal hit her. Tamsin lightly bit her ear before Bo elbowed Tamsin in the ribs and turned kicking her on her side. The blonde stumbled as she grabbed her side and looked at Bo with a proud expression.

"Nice hit. My baby is finally learning." Tamsin said before sending a spinning hook kick straight to Bo's face who instantly fell to the ground. Tamsin couldn't help but feel guilty as she quickly kneeling down pulling her girlfriend's head into her lap. "I'm sorry Bo." Tamsin said looked at her girlfriend who spit blood on the floor before grabbing Tamsin by her tank top and leaned up attacking her lips. The blonde moaning slightly in the kiss as she lay down on top of Bo laying her hands flat on the floor next to Bo's head. Bo's hands found their way to Tamsin's full ass and squeezed as she pushed their centres together. The couple moaned in each other's mouths as their hot centres collided. Bo flipped them over taking dominance. She smirked at the flushed look on Tamsin's face before sliding her hand down her body and into her pants. The Valkyrie let out a moan as she arched her hips into Bo's hand. Bo moved Tamsin's panties to the side and slid her fingers between her folds. They both moaned at the contact.

"Oh my god. Baby you are so fucking wet for me. Did I do this?" Bo said with a teasing smirk as Tamsin nodded with closed eyes. Bo pressed on Tamsin's clit hard earning a loud moan. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you answer me?" Tamsin groaned knowing Bo was going to make her beg for an orgasm.

"Bo I'm not going to beg. Fuck me now or I'm gonna fuck myself." Bo raised an eyebrow at this threat and retreated her hand wanting to see the blonde touch herself. Much to her pleasure, Tamsin reached her own hand into her pants and immediately moaned as she rubbed her clit. Her mind drifted to the first time she and Bo slept together. She imagined the brunette's tongue on her clit as she arched her hips slightly. Bo's own hand slipped down to her hot centre and rubbed herself through her clothes. She knew she was soaking there while watching the blonde slowly reach her orgasm. Bo couldn't handle herself and pulled Tamsin's hand out while pulling the blonde's pants down along with her underwear. Her mouth immediately began sucking Tamsin's clit as her own eyes rolled back as she took in the scent and taste of Tamsin.

"Mmm. Tamsin you taste so fucking good." Tamsin groaned as her hands tangled in dark locks. She pushed Bo's head to her centre desperate for release. "Patience, baby." Bo whispered as her hot breath hit Tamsin's pussy.

"I don't have any patience, Succubus! Just fucking lick my pussy already!" Bo smirked at the Valkyrie's desperate and impatient voice. And licked a long line from her entrance to her clit and then circled her clit with her tongue. Tamsin let out a loud moan and gripped Bo's locks. Bo licked viciously at Tamsin's pussy collecting all her delicious juices moaning at the taste. The blonde's moans were increasing as she climbed higher to her climax. Bo pushed her skilful tongue into Tamsin's tight, wet, hot centre. They both let out a moan as Bo started to tongue fuck Tamsin into oblivion. The blonde was moaning loudly while moving her lips frantically. "Oh fuck Bo! I'm close baby." The brunette smirked knowing what will send Tamsin over the edge. She replaced her tongue with two fingers and arched them knowing exactly what spot to hit. Tamsin let out a high pitched moan as she arched her hips and squeezing her hips trapping Bo's fingers and head. She didn't expect Bo to suddenly bite her clit sending her into a long, mind-blowing orgasm as her mouth turning into an 'O' shape as she looked down into Bo's eyes staring right into hers. The combinations of Bo's amazing fingers, teeth and her eyes gave her one of the most powerful orgasms she'd received. Bo slowed her fingers but never pulled them out as she let Tamsin ride out her orgasm. Once Tamsin came down from her high Bo slid her body up as she reached Tamsin's lips. The blonde moaned in the kiss tasting her own juices. Bo pulled away and pulled her hands out of Tamsin's soaking pussy and brought her fingers up. Her tongue circled one finger before she took in the whole finger sucking in the juices as her eyes rolled back to the back of her head.

"I love your taste, baby." Bo said before moving the other finger to Tamsin's lips who instantly took the finger in her mouth sucking Bo's finger earning a moan from the brunette. "Is that the only thing you'll be running your tongue along tonight?" Tamsin smirked and shook her head before flipping them over. Bo leaned up and whispered in Tamsin's ear, "Fuck me, Valkyrie."

"My pleasure." Tamsin whispered back and pulled down Bo's thong. The Succubus expected some teasing but she gasped and moaned loudly when Tamsin entered 3 digits into her tight entrance.

"Oh fuck baby yes!" Bo moaned loudly as Tamsin thrust into her at the same fast pace. She moved down never slowing the pace and licked at her girlfriend's clit rapidly. "Shit!" Bo moaned even louder and raised her hips. Tamsin used her other hands to still her hips and continued fucking her brains out. Tamsin moaned as she tasted her girlfriend. She was addicted to the taste. She was addicted to everything about Bo; the amazing sex was just an amazing bonus.

"You close babe?" Tamsin husked as she continued licking the Succubus' clit. She noticed her girlfriend struggling to keep her hips down as she bit her lip and slammed her eyes shut. Bo nodded not trusting her voice. Tamsin sucked on Bo's clit repeatedly and moved her free hand from her hip to squeeze her girlfriend's breast knowing she loved it. Bo moaned loudly and arched her back gripping on Tamsin's hair as she came. Tamsin didn't stop fucking her. In fact, she added another finger and curled up hitting the perfect spot sending Bo into a soundless orgasm. She rubbed that spot over and over as Bo felt waves after waves of pleasure.

"B-Baby, OH FUCK!" Tamsin smirked as she nibbled lightly on the sensitive bundle of nerves sending Bo into yet another orgasm just after she came down from her high. "T-Tamsin. Baby stop I can't." Tamsin gave her one last lick before slowly pulling out and sucking the juices from her fingers with a moan. She really was addicted. She rolled out of the ring to grab her water bottle and rushed back in to give it to Bo. The brunette took it and drank some before leaning over and pulling some Chi from her girlfriend. They looked into each other's eyes with love as Bo fed.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I didn't mean to get so angry. I promise I'll try to control my jealousy and just let it go." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo apologetically. Bo smiled and leaned in planting a soft yet loving kiss on Tamsin's lips.

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for overreacting. I'll talk to Dyson about the flirting." Tamsin smiled at her girlfriend with thanks.

"Thank you." She whispered against her lips.

"You're welcome, babe. Now, let's get home for round 2." Tamsin laughed before the couple got up and left in a rush to tear each other's clothes off.

**HEY! Well I hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry that it was such a mess yesterday. When I saw it, it was already like 2am and my laptop was turned off and I just managed to fix it. I might upload another one today since I didn't upload one yesterday. Send in your prompts! I'm running out here! **


	6. Ch 6

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last one-shot. This one will be a more upsetting one so if you're ready to cry read ahead! **

**This prompt was sent in by ****RSkarFr**** I hope you enjoy it!**

_Prompt: Tamsin is at the end of her last life-cycle and Bo is there supporting her till her last breath_

Tamsin let out a loud and painful cough as she was laying in her and Bo's bed with the gorgeous brunette to her side. Bo was already letting out silent tears as she was snuggled to Tamsin's side. Tamsin closed her eyes as her mind was flooded with memories filled with the Succubus. She thought back to the moment she first saw her. She kept her rude and bitchy expression on her face but on the inside she knew she was going to fall for this beautiful woman. Her eyes roamed her body taking in her sexy curves, full breasts, plump lips, lustful brown eyes which flashed blue. And the second she heard her voice she was addicted to the sweet, seductive sound. Then her mind drifted to her past life when she took a bullet for the brunette. Bo was terrified and it showed in her eyes just how much she cared about the blonde.

"Bo." Tamsin said weakly and received no answer. "Ysabeau." This caught her attention and she looked up to the dying Valkyrie. "Bo. The second I saw I knew you were the one. I knew that I was going to love you unconditionally. And the second I took a bullet for you I knew that I was willing to do anything to ensure your safety." Tamsin's own tears starting falling as she staring into the eyes of her loved one. "Bo, sweetheart please don't cry. Baby, we're bonded ok? Do you know what that means, honey? It means you're going to join me when it's your time. We're going to live together in a massive mansion _forever_. I'm yours forever Bo." Tamsin said bringing a soft smile to Bo's lips.

"But how long till it's going to be my time? I'm not going to see you for years, Tamsin. Years! And I don't think I'm going to be able to feed at all without feeling guilty." Bo said stroking her dying girlfriend's cheek. Tamsin moved her hand to her pocket and pulled something out but kept it under the covers.

"Bo. I already talked to you about this. I'm completely fine with you feeding from others. You need it to stay alive ok? I need you to be safe and healthy." Tamsin said to her girlfriend who was currently refusing to look into her eyes.

"What if I don't want to stay alive?" Bo whispered and looked up into Tamsin's shocked eyes. The blonde immediately understood what Bo had meant and looked up into her eyes.

"Bo. I swear to Freyja if you even think about doing anything like that to yourself I will cut you off when you see me again." Bo gasped and glared at Tamsin who was giving a weak teasing smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." Bo said leaning in slowly.

"I so would." Tamsin whispered and kissed her softly while pulling out the small box she had in her hand. She opened it and pulled away from Bo. "Bo Dennis. I love you and I always have. I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life and afterlife with you and it makes me so happy to be able to be with someone as perfect as you. But I would love to make it even more official than the Valkyrie bond. Bo. Will you marry me?" Tamsin said while holding the box revealing Bo's grandmother's wedding ring. It had a blue crystal matching Bo's Succubus eyes. Bo gasped as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe Tamsin just asked her to marry her. She smiled through her tears and nodded not trusting her voice to talk. Tamsin let out a sigh of relief and let out a laugh while putting the ring on Bo's wedding finger. "Bo, this ring is made for a Succubus, and the one I'm wearing is linked to your ring." Tamsin said showing Bo her ring which was identical to Bo's one but it was a gold colour instead of a blue. "Baby, whenever you feel the need to feed all you need to do is touch the crystal. When you touch it Chi flows into your body through your finger; my Chi. You'll be able to feel me and I'll be able to feel you too baby. When we meet again, I'll make my number one priority to be marrying you." Bo smiled and snuggled into Tamsin still in shock over the proposal.

"Tamsin. I can't wait to marry you. To be able to call you my wife, to be able to be with you forever and ever." Bo said brushing her lips to Tamsin's. "I love you Tamsin. I've always loved you and I always will love you more than anything in this messed up world." Tamsin closed her eyes slowly feeling close to death. She gripped onto Bo's hand and pulled her hand to her lips kissing her hand softly. "Tamsin?" Bo said with fear evident in her tone.

"Bo. It's time." Tamsin barely managed to say those words as she opened her eyes. "The best way to die is in your arms, Bo. I love you baby. Forever and always." Tamsin said as she slowly started to vanish. Bo's tears were uncontrollable as she cried watching the love other life slowly disappear.

"T-Tamsin." She sobbed out before curling up in bed with her head nestled in Tamsin's pillow. Her scent was still there but she knew one day it won't be.

**Hey! Please please pleaseee send in prompts because I only have one left to do and I've almost finished writing that one so hurry up guys or else I can just make up my own prompts.**


	7. Ch 7

**Hey guys! Let's crack on and go straight into this one-shot!**  
><strong>This prompt was sent in by <span>strongCbekkah85<span> I hope you enjoy it!**

_Prompt: Valkubus are together and Bo walks into the Dal seeing another girl flirting with Tamsin_

"Hi there, gorgeous. What's a sexy girl like you doing here all alone?" A tall and quite beautiful blonde with baby blue eyes walked up to Tamsin and immediately started flirting with her. Tamsin looked up at her with one eyebrow raised instantly knowing that she was a Valkyrie.

"Not my type." She simply said before turning back to the bar and asked Trick for another beer. The new Valkyrie just smirked and sat down next to her accepting a challenge.

"Playing hard to get huh? Come on, baby. I'm a Valkyrie; I have to be your type." The girl countered before grabbed Tamsin's beer and twirling her tongue around the top before taking a long sip. Tamsin looked at her with disgust before asking Trick for another beer. This girl was really starting to infuriate her.

"I'm not 'playing' anything. I don't go for my own kind. Especially blondes." The blue eyed beauty laughed and bit her lip while leaning in to lightly bite Tamsin's ear who pushed her away roughly. "Fuck off. You don't want to get on my bad side, trust me." Tamsin wasn't in any good mood today whatsoever. She hadn't seen her girlfriend today at all which frustrated the hell out of her and this stupid bitch wasn't making anything better.

"Oh I can sense that you're a really powerful Valkyrie. You know what they say about powerful Valkyrie's." Tamsin rolled her eyes and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat at that horrible joke. "That bad?" The blonde laughed too glad to be slowly getting through to the powerful Valkyrie. "I'm Rebecca. Becca for short." She pulled out her hand and Tamsin stared at it for a few seconds not knowing what to do. She went against her brain and shook Rebecca's hand.

"Tamsin." Rebecca gasped at the realisation and stared at Tamsin with wide eyes.

"_Tamsin_ Tamsin?!" She practically screamed in an extremely shocked. Tamsin chuckled and nodded her head knowing how famous in the Valkyrie. "Oh my god I can't believe you're her! I'm so honoured." Rebecca put her hand on Tamsin's with a wide smile on her face. Her hand was roughly pulled off by a raging Succubus.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Bo said her eyes flashing blue as she glared at the blonde who just had her hands all over Tamsin's. Rebecca stood up as her eyes darkened. "Put those hideous eyes away from me; they won't work, bitch." Tamsin stood up and pushed herself between the two angry girls.

"Ok lets all calm down." Tamsin said as Rebecca's eyes turned back to normal with shock flowing in them. Tamsin sighed knowing that Rebecca figured out her secret. She'd been keeping it a secret from Valkyrie's because it was an apparent sign of weakness. The only people who know are Freyja, Trick and the sunshine gang.

"The only way you can resist the powers of a Valkyrie is if a Valkyrie's heart has bonded with yours. Are you serious Tamsin? A Succubus?" Rebecca let out a laugh and stopped once she saw Bo's angry blue eyes.

"I suggest you get out of here before I make you." Rebecca laughed at Bo's empty threat but dropped to the ground when the Succubus threw a hard right hook. Tamsin gasped trying to contain the amused smile on her face. She grabbed Bo wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her in her embrace.

"Bo, baby calm down it's fine." The blonde whispered in Bo's ear trying to calm her down. Bo struggled to get out of Tamsin's arms trying to hurt the bleeding blonde furthermore. "Bo, please calm down. For me."

"Tamsin. It's not ok! She was flirting with you! You're mine!" Tamsin nodded against her girlfriend's shoulder and turned her around to face her.

"That's right, babe. I'm yours. I'm never going to leave you ok?" Bo's blue eyes turned back to their gorgeous brown as she smiled leaning up to lay a soft kiss on her Valkyrie. "I love you baby." Tamsin whispered against her lips earning a soft giggle.

"I love you too, Valkyrie."

**Hey! I hope that lived up to your expectations! Send in your prompts cuz I'm running out!**


	8. Ch 8

**So. OMFG. I CAN'T EVEN OMFG I AM LITERALLY SO FUCKING HAPPY MY OTP IS NOW CANON! HOW HAPPY ARE YOU GUYS? I WENT CRAZY AND I EVEN STARTED CRYING LIKE I'M BEING TOTALLY SERIOUS. IT COULD BE BECAUSE I STAYED UP TILL 3AM WAITING FOR A LINK FOR THE EPISODE AND I WAS FUCKING TIRED OR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE THEY FUCKING HAD SEX! FINALLY! IT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE BECAUSE BO HAD SEX WITH HER STEP MUM AND DYSON'S SON BUT NOT TAMSIN BUT OMFG FINALLY! **

**I'm a bit excited...**

**This prompt was sent it by ****FlipChick23**** I hope you enjoy it!**

_Prompt: New Years Eve_

New Years Eve. One of Tamsin's favourite days of the year. She wasn't one for celebrating but when it came to the New Year she loved it. Why? It was a great excuse to get drunk. Getting drunk was one of Tamsin's favourite things to do. Why? It numbs the pain. Valkyries were not made to feel pain; they were made to cause it. Valkyries live their lives as if it's a job. They deliver souls and battle. It cannot get any simpler for a Valkyrie. That being their job, they were taught not to love or care for others because love is weakness. Caring for someone means you will do anything to protect them even if it meant putting your life in danger. Valkyries are meant to be selfish and care for no one but themselves. This was the first time in many of her lifetimes that Tamsin did not feel like a Valkyrie. Her heart was going against the sisterhood and she couldn't do anything about it. She cares for others. It all started the day she met a certain Succubus. The second she lay her eyes on her she knew in her soul that this Succubus was going to change her. Everything about Bo made her doubt everything she's ever done in her past lives. Bo made her feel guilty about everything she's done in her past. But why was she feeling guilty? Was it because she suddenly cared about everyone? No it wasn't. It was because for the first time in forever she was conscious about what people thought of her. No, not people; Bo. She cared for Bo like no other. Bo showed her how to love someone and how to make them the centre of your world. Bo showed her that there is perfection in this world. And to her, Bo was the perfection of perfect. Bo was the beauty that no one can use existing words to describe. Bo made her feel those feelings when you are lost for words; the gap between happiness and excitement. She remembered the words of the Wanderer: 'eyes both brown and blue, virtuous yet lustful, neither Dark nor Light, yet both.' Those words were never forgotten throughout her entire years of life. She spent lifetimes believing this person the Wanderer was describing was not real and never will be. She spent lifetimes confused to why the Wanderer believed that a person as perfect as this existed. She spent lifetimes searching until she found perfection. And she fell for perfection in every single way possible. Perfection drove her crazy. Perfection was always on her mind. Perfection was the reason she betrayed the sisterhood. Perfection was worth taking a bullet for. Perfection taught her to love. Perfection was just across the clubhouse with a breathtaking smile on her face.

"Tam-Tam. When you gonna tell Bo-Bo you have the hots for that sexy-bus ass?" She was pulled out of her trance from the enthusiastic voice of her momz. Kenzi. Kenzi was another person she cared for. Every single life-cycle had been the same; she was reborn on the battle field and rushed into the woods as she grew up and received her old memories again. But this life-cycle was the best one yet all because of Kenzi. Kenzi raised her and taught her that it was ok to be different and that it was ok to love. Kenzi taught her that love was not weakness; it was a strength. She loved the little human and couldn't help it. And the little human could apparently read her like a book.

"What do you mean? I'm not in love with Bo. Don't be ridiculous." Tamsin blurted out looking at the human goth with wide eyes. Kenzi smirked at her with a raised eyebrow and leaned in closer to her to put an arm around her Valkyrie. Tamsin groaned trying to mentally prepare herself for what was about to come.

"Tammy, I believe I do not say anything remotely close to the words 'in love' with Bo-Bo. Therefore you just proved to me that you have feelings for out little sex demon and I'm really glad 'cause I've been on Team Valkubus for a while now. My ship will now become cannon. I hope. Right? You are gonna tell Bo-Bo how you feel, right?" Tamsin glared at her momz as she sunk down into the couch. She looked up at the ceiling and glared at nothing in particular feeling annoyed at the fact that Kenzi was now involved in her love life. She doubted that Bo felt anything towards her other than friendship. Bo had Dyson and Lauren so why in the world would she feel anything for Tamsin of all people? Kenzi gave a look of sympathy knowing exactly what was going through Tamsin's head.

"Kenz, I can't tell her." Kenzi gave her a look telling her to elaborate on her point. Tamsin rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood up grabbing Kenzi with her. They went out the door and continued up the steps till they managed to get to the roof. Tamsin sat on the edge letting her legs fall out the sides. Kenzi copied her movements and waited for Tamsin to talk about her feelings. She knew that Tamsin wasn't the type of person who is very open about how they feel. She knew that Valkyries were taught not to feel at all so this must be very hard for the blonde. "I come up here when I feel upset or just need to think." Tamsin confessed before looking up at the stars refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes. She hated crying. Crying was weakness even if it did make her feel better afterwards.

"Tammers. It's ok. I love you Tammy and you should know that you can talk to me about _anything_." Kenzi said with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tamsin looked down at Kenzi and brought tears to the human's eyes as she revealed the pain and suffering she was feeling. Kenzi grabbed Tamsin and pulled her head into her chest letting her cry it out. The human goth was shocked and hurt when she looked into Tamsin's eyes. She saw just how much pain she was hiding from everyone. Tamsin was suffering and she was slowly falling apart and that brought an ache to Kenzi's heart.

"I-I lo-love her. I love her so fucking much, momz. And she doesn't love me back and never will. I can't handle it anymore. I never understood the meaning of pain until this. I have a constantly pain in my chest and nothing can fix it. And as much as it pains me to stay around her I can't stay away from her. I have to protect her. I have to be there for her. I have to love her even though she doesn't love me back." Tamsin said as the tears never stopped flowing. The second she fell for Bo she ticked off the possibility that the gorgeous brunette returned her feelings. She couldn't love someone as terrible as Tamsin. She couldn't love someone who was evil and has killed many with no care. She couldn't love a heartless bitch.

"Honey, you have no idea how Bo feels about you. Don't just make assumptions. She could be feeling the exact same way as you." Tamsin scoffed and removed herself from Kenzi's embrace and lay down on the concrete roof.

"I'm a horrible person. I'm such a horrible person. I don't deserve her; no one does. Bo's perfect." Tamsin said in a broken voice as she stared up at the sky connecting the stars in her mind. They were beautiful but not as beautiful as the brunette that kept popping into her mind. Kenzi lay down resting her head on Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin sighed at the contact and let more tears fall. She felt safe around Kenzi. It seemed pretty stupid to feel safe around a human of all things but there was something about Kenzi that just made her feel secure. She could be herself around the little goth.

"Tamsin. Don't you dare say that about yourself. You are _not_ a horrible person. You do deserve her. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life." Tamsin shook her head refusing to believe it. She was horrible and she doesn't deserve anyone; she deserves pain for everything she's done in the past. "Tamsin, the past is the past. You've redeemed yourself. You are amazing, ok? Don't ever think otherwise." Tamsin let a few tears fall but then quickly rubbed her eyes once she heard the roof door open from behind them. She didn't need to turn around to know it was Bo; she knew from the clicking of the heels and even her scent. She knew the Succubus' essence, she was addicted to the Succubus' essence.

"Hey guys, what are you doing up here?" Bo's voice sent straight to Tamsin's core like it always did. She tried to block out everything she was feeling but it seemed impossible. Kenzi leaned over to Tamsin and whispered one last thing in her ear.

"Tell her." Kenzi stood up and walked off giving Bo a smile. The Succubus was slightly confused but took Kenzi's place as Tamsin sat up. Bo looked over to the blonde with concern as she saw her tear-stained cheeks.

"Tamsin? Are you ok?" Bo repeated Kenzi's previous actions and rested her hand on Tamsin's shoulder sending chills down the blonde's spine. Tamsin nodded choosing to not tell Bo too afraid of rejection. Bo rolled her eyes seeing through Tamsin's bullshit. "Don't start with me, Tamsin. You can tell me." Tamsin refused to answer as she continued staring into nothing. Bo sighed and moved her hand to Tamsin's knees. "I'll start then. Dyson and Lauren have been competitive and it's really starting to annoy me. It's like they don't even notice that they're hurting me. They might as well date if they're going to be like that. And to be really honest with you I don't love either of them in that way any more." Tamsin's eyes widened when she heard what Bo said. Saying she was shocked was a massive understatement. Bo giggled at Tamsin's reaction earning a soft smile in return.

"Gods, you're so adorable." Bo looked down and blushed at this confession while Tamsin looked up cursing at herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Bo giggled and looked over to Tamsin seeing a light blush forming much to her surprise. She leaned over and gave Tamsin a light kiss on the cheek. She saw her aura spike with not only lust but love and hope. This shocked the Succubus slightly but it gave her a warm feeling in her heart. She always felt she had a special connection with the Valkyrie and she knew that she has had feelings for her for a while. That was part of the reason she got over Dyson and Lauren so quickly.

"Thank you, Tammy." Bo said in a teasing voice remembering the first time she called Tamsin by that nickname. The blonde groaned and slightly shoved Bo to the side.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Tamsin said with a teasing glare at Bo. The brunette let out a laugh throwing her head back. For Tamsin, it was like everything went in slow motion. She memorised everything about the Succubus as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. She sat there taking in every inch of beauty. Their eyes locked as they got lost into each other. They slowly started leaning in as a crowd screamed out.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They were oblivious to everything as they leaned closer and closer anxious to get their lips touching. Tamsin brushed her lips against Bo's as she felt her breath hitch. The blonde smiled and finally attached their lips together as fireworks blew off in the sky. They couldn't hear anything apart from the sound of their lips moving in sync with each other. All they could feel was the passion. Tamsin was trying to process what was going on but she decided to shove that to the back of her head and just enjoy feeling Bo's lips on hers. When they softly pulled apart they continued staring into each other's eyes trying to read the others' feelings.

"Go on a date with me." Tamsin whispered against her lips. She might as well go for it and get over her fear of rejection. Bo smiled and nodded as Tamsin grinned happily and leaned in for another kiss. They failed to notice Kenzi looking at them with a smile on her face from the door of the roof.

**HI! That was fun to write. Was it fun to read? If there's anything you think would be fun to read send in your prompt!**


	9. Ch 9

**Hey! How you guys doing? **

**This prompt was sent it by ****ValkubusLoveChild**** I hope you enjoy it!**

_Prompt: Over protective Tamsin while Bo is pregnant with Valkubaby_

"Hey! Watch it, dickhead!" Tamsin glared at the innocent man who accidently bumped into her pregnant wife. Bo simply rolled her eyes as Tamsin wrapped her arm around Bo and put a hand on her stomach. "You ok baby?" The blonde asked in a soft and concerned voice as she searched Bo for any signs of pain or discomfort but all she saw was frustration.

"Tamsin I'm not going to get hurt. He barely even touched me and it was an accident too. Stop being so over protective." Bo said to her girlfriend who frowned at her. Bo couldn't help by feel a little bad at the guilty expression Tamsin was putting on. She was trying to understand that all the Valkyrie wanted was for her to be safe but sometimes it gets a little out of hand.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I just don't want anything to happen to you or out Valkubaby." Bo giggled at Tamsin who smiled in return.

"Valkubaby? Let me guess; Kenzi." Tamsin chuckled and nodded as they walked into the Dal. Bo sat on a stool as she greeted Trick who pulled out a bottle of Vodka for Tamsin. To everyone's surprise Tamsin declined the bottle.

"No can do, Trickster. If the Succu-wife can't drink then I can't either. What if we kiss and Bo takes some alcohol by accident? The baby could get hurt and I am not risking that." Tamsin said as she wrapped her arms around her wife and rested her chin on her head. Dyson started laughing as he gripped onto his stomach earning a glare from Tamsin.

"Y-You're so whipped! Oh god, come on Tamsin. Will you relax? Nothing is going to happen to Bo or the baby if you drink." Tamsin shook her head and smacked the wolf's arm. "Ouchie! Look, I'm just saying that I think you're being a little too over protective." Tamsin rolled her eyes remembering Bo's exact words.

"I'm not over protective! I just don't want to drink ok?" The succubus let out a loud laugh and Tamsin couldn't help smiling lovingly at the sound.

"Oh please. Tamsin we all know you live off alcohol. Baby, you don't have to do this for me." Tamsin grinning down at Bo as the brunette turned in her stool to face her.

"But I want to." Bo smiled and leaned up and kissed her wife passionately. Tamsin kissed back with a smile on her face before pulling away sensing the Succubus was hungry. Bo's eyes flashed blue as a smirk formed on her face. "Someone's hungry."

"Hormones." Bo said as she attacked her wife's lips once again. They barely managed to get back to the clubhouse as they spent the rest of the day in bed.

**Hey! I'm sorry for the short one! I'll upload another one today, maybe ;) Send in your prompts!**


	10. Ch 10

**Hey! How you guys doing? I'm mixing two prompts together in this one because one of them wasn't specific enough and the other kinda goes with it so I'm just gonna mix em. **

**This prompt was sent it by a ****Guest**** and ****hotkillerz**** I hope you enjoy it!**

_Prompt: Bo and Tamsin admitting feelings for each other but deciding to keep things between them but their secrets gets out when Dyson and Lauren are fighting over Bo._

Tamsin couldn't believe what just happened. She thought she was going to get rejected by Bo when she walked in with a ridiculous ribbon around her chest but Bo embraced her. It was the best sex she'd ever had; it wasn't purely physical, she felt something that she always felt when she with Bo. She felt love. It wasn't rough and hurried sex; it was slow, passionate love making and that made her feel special. Everything Bo did with her made her feel special. Bo makes her feel everything she'd never felt in her entire life and she wanted to spend every moment with the Succubus who was currently cuddled up to her sighing with happiness. The thing that meant the most to Tamsin was that this wasn't a feed. Bo didn't feed at all and she couldn't help brainstorming reasons why the brunette didn't take advantage of the moment.

"Stop thinking so hard, Valkyrie." Bo whispered as she pressed her lips to Tamsin's neck. The blonde closed her eyes and stretched her neck giving Bo more space to leave soft kisses. The brunette's touch relived all the stress, all the anger, all the pain. Bo made her feel better in every way possible. "What's on your mind?" Bo asked the Valkyrie while she continued kissing Tamsin's neck. The blonde sighed in satisfaction and a lazy smile appeared on her face.

"I want you." Tamsin whispered as she turned to look into Bo's big brown eyes. The brunette smirked and leaned closer to Tamsin.

"I want you too, Valkyrie." Bo said and saw the vulnerability and emotion in Tamsin's eyes.

"Bo. I want you in every way possible." Tamsin leaned forward and kissed her lover deeply trying to pour every ounce of love into the kiss. Bo was a little taken back by the amount of emotion in the kiss. "I want to be with you." Tamsin whispered against her lips. Bo was shocked by her confession but smiled against her lips and pulled away with a wide smile on her face.

"Tamsin are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bo said hoping Tamsin would like to be in a relationship with her. She's never been fully committed to anyone and to be honest Tamsin was the one person she believes would be good for her and can fully sustain her too. She had strong feelings for the blonde and she was hoping Tamsin felt the same.

"Bo, I have feelings for you. Really strong feelings." Tamsin said to the brunette who grinned and leaned forward crashing her lips to the blondes.

VS-VS-VS-VS-VS

The new couple decided not to tell anyone about their relationship. But maybe it might have been a mistake considering what was going on in the Dal. Bo was sitting at the bar looking at Tamsin who was playing pool with Kenzi. The blonde was laughing at how terrible the little goth was at the game but Bo caught her eyes and she smirked at her before purposely dropping a ball onto the floor. She bent over slowly and Bo's eyes flashed blue as her gaze dropped to Tamsin's beautiful ass on display. The blonde looked over her shoulder and grinned at Bo before standing back up and continuing her game with Kenzi.

"Bo needs me to heal, Lauren. You're a human! You cannot sustain her!" Dyson yelled at the human doctor who rolled her eyes. The pair has been arguing in front of Bo for the past 10 minutes and the brunette decided to tune them out and watch her beautiful girlfriend instead.

"So. When were you going to tell me that you jumped in Bo-Bo's bed?" This caught Tamsin's attention as she froze and turned to her momz who was smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. Tamsin sighed and chuckled under her breath. She could never keep anything from Kenzi. She always found a way to get the secret out of her.

"Well. You weren't here when it all started. And it's a little more than jumping in her bed." Tamsin said with a light blush on her face. Kenzi gasped and walked up to her and whispered in a low voice.

"Are you guys _dating_?" Tamsin nodded and bit her lip as she moved to the side and took her shot getting a ball in. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! Finally! Gosh, took you long enough." Tamsin shook her head and raised an eyebrow in question at Kenzi's choice of words. "It's pretty obvious that you're in love with the Succu-babe."

"It is?" Kenzi nodded with a grin on her face. She squealed and hugged Tamsin pulling her head into her chest. The blonde struggled to get out of the embrace as she groaned. "Momz! You're embarrassing me in front of Bo!" Tamsin said as she pushed Kenzi away and saw her girlfriend looking at her with an amused smile on her face.

"Awww! My Tam-Tam is in love." Kenzi said while wiping a fake tear from her eye. Tamsin rolled her eyes and continued looking at her girlfriend who hadn't broken eye contact with her yet.

"Oh come on Dyson! Bo is safe with me; I'm a fae doctor! And she's in love with me, not you." Tamsin rolled her eyes at Lauren's statement and walked over to the bar to grab a beer.

"She's not in love with either of you." Tamsin mumbled under her breath as she grabbed a beer and was about to walk off until she felt a grip on her arm.

"What was that Tamsin?" Dyson demanded in an angry voice. Dyson's grip on her arm got stronger and it angered Tamsin's inner Valkyrie.

"You heard me, wolf. Now let go of me before I make you." Dyson growled and Tamsin simply glared at him but that seemed like enough to make him let go.

"Dyson. What did she say?" Lauren asked curiously having a feeling it had something to do with Bo. Tamsin groaned and returned the beer before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of Vodka.

"She said 'She's not in love with either of you'." Lauren's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to look at Bo who was currently a little taken back as Lauren and Dyson cornered her. Tamsin pulled them both back and stood in front of Bo.

"Ok guys just back off. You're not making anything better and you're putting her under pressure so just fuck off." Dyson looked between the pair as Tamsin turned back to look at Bo who smiled at her. Dyson knew that smile and he was surprise to see the same smile returned from Tamsin.

"Are you being serious right now? Bo, really? Tamsin of all people?" Bo panicked a little realising that Dyson figured out they were together. Tamsin simply rolled her eyes and stood in front of Bo making sure she was protected.

"Dyson, I was going to tell you." Bo tried explaining to Dyson in a gentle voice. She didn't want to lose the wolf as a friend and she knew Tamsin didn't want to lose him either.

"Really? You were going to tell me? When? Huh Bo? How long has this been going on?" Dyson said stepping closer. The second he moved Tamsin stepped forward and her eyes turned dark. Dyson took a step back knowing that he angered the blonde. Bo put a hand on Tamsin's shoulder who looked at her and instantly calmed down.

"Dyson can you please just be happy for me? I finally found someone I truly love." Tamsin looked at Bo with wide eyes at her confession. "Tamsin." The blonde moved forward and wrapped her arms around Bo. She leaned her forehead on hers and stared into her eyes.

"Bo. Do you love me?" Tamsin whispered hope filled in her voice. The Succubus bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly.

"I'm in love with you, my Valkyrie." Tamsin smiled and leaned impossibly closer to her Succubus. She grinned as their lips brushed.

"I'm in love with you, my Succubus." Bo took the last step and softly attached their lips. It was a slow kiss as their lips moved together in sync.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you guys for the prompts! My email is blowing up! I'm almost finished with the next one-shot and it's a really heartbreaking one so don't be mad at me please! **


	11. Ch 11

**Hey! How you guys doing? This one is going to be really upsetting and it's based around Tamsin mostly. I'm sorry if I make you cry…**

**This prompt was sent it by ****frustratedwriter13**** I hope you enjoy it! **

_Prompt: Tamsin and Bo have been dating for a few weeks but Tamsin feels like she's losing Bo to Lauren. She doesn't know how to handle herself as her heart is breaking…literally_

She had no idea how to react. She had no idea what to do. How to deal with this. How to keep her heart from breaking but just thinking about it hurts. Pain was everywhere. Every step she took was painful. Every breath she took was painful. Just being alive was painful and it was all her fault. She knew that it was wrong. She knew it was a weakness. She knew better than to fall for a Succubus. Things were going great for her at the start of their relationship but she started to see things from a different view. Bo has feelings for Lauren. She had always had feelings for Lauren and Tamsin hasn't changed a single thing between them. They were getting closer and closer and Tamsin had no idea what to do. She just wanted the pain to go away.

Love was different for a Valkyrie. When a Valkyrie falls in love it is intense. Their heart is now made simply for their loved one. And if that loved one doesn't love them back then there is no reason for their heart to carry on beating. It has only been seen twice ever in Valkyrie history; their heart is cracked into two pieces and they die no matter if they're on their first life cycle or last. Tamsin knew that it was going to happen to her and she had no idea what to do but drown her sorrows with alcohol. She had no idea who to talk to but she knew Freyja would be there soon crying over her daughter. It was kept a secret that Tamsin was Freyja's daughter and Tamsin thought back to conversations with her mother discussing why it was kept a secret. Tamsin was an extremely powerful Valkyrie and people would want to talk advantage of her for that one reason.

She didn't fail to notice Bo and Lauren talking at the bar as she looked over at them. Tamsin felt the hard clench around her chest and groaned lightly as her hand went to her heart. She looked down and sighed as her grip on the bottle tightened. She looked down at the bottle knowing that it was a mistake to have a drink this strong. It was spiritus polish vodka 192 proof which was 96% alcohol. After a sip she knew that she was going to be drunk as hell but at least it numbs the pain. She heard Bo's hypnotising laugh and growled knowing it was Lauren making her laugh. The doctor was pushing Tamsin out of the way and was winning Bo back and the blonde could do nothing about it. She pulled the bottle to her lips and shut her eyes tight as she felt the burn down her throat but she loved it and didn't stop drinking until she felt a gentle hand on her hand. She opened her eyes weakly to find Dyson smiling sympathetically at her. A few tears rolled down her cheek as she took another long sip before dropping the bottle on the table. How did she get here? How did she get from being the happiest person alive with the women she loved to losing her and doing absolutely nothing about it? The one person she needed right now was the one person who decided to walk out of their lives; Kenzi. She needed her momz to tell her that everything was going to be ok and to drink with her and play video games and eat ice-cream but she couldn't have that either. She couldn't have anything.

"You ok there, partner?" the wolf asked as he took a seat across from her. He saw her sad eyes and Bo's happy eyes. Tamsin was sacrificing everything for the brunette to be happy. She was in pain and was going to be in pain for the rest of her life and she wouldn't care as long as Bo was happy. But she wasn't happy. She was never going to be happy. And she can't get away from her either; she had to be there to protect her no matter what.

"Get me something stronger than this." She whispered as she took another long sip. Dyson sighed and nodded before walking over to the bar.

"Trick. Do you have anything stronger than spiritus polish vodka 192 proof?" Dyson asked as the blood king raised an eyebrow and looked over at Tamsin who was currently staring at the bottle with a blank expression on her face. He knew what was happening to the Valkyrie and he was slightly disappointed in his granddaughter for causing this much pain to the blonde. It wasn't Bo's fault but she should be able to control her feelings. It was stupid of her to get into a relationship with a woman who clearly loved her more than anything in the world when she didn't love her back.

"I have a few powerful fae drinks but those can be dangerous. How about you call Tamsin over so I can have a little talk with her?" Dyson nodded and moved back to Tamsin. Trick watched as he whispered something to Tamsin. It took her a few seconds before sighing and trying to stand up but she dropped right back down to the chair. After a bit of stumbling she managed to walk over to Trick. She sat two seats away from Bo who was currently really close to Lauren. Tamsin tried to ignore the pain in her chest as she groaned slightly grabbing onto her chest once more. She took deep breaths as she looked up at Trick with dark eyes. She shook her head to get rid of them before looking down with disbelief and shame at herself for not being able to control her powers. She knew she was vulnerable but she didn't think she was this vulnerable. She stammered as she apologized to Trick before leaning over and grabbing two random bottles from Trick's fae shelves. She jumped off the stool and stumbled her way to the door holding her vodka bottle and the fae drinks.

"Babe?" The blonde froze at the soft sound of Bo's voice. She slowly turned around coming face to face with the woman breaking her heart. She looked into her eyes studying her trying to memorise Bo's gorgeous eyes. She knew it was going to happen tonight. She could feel her heart clenching harder and harder, faster and faster. She was going to die tonight and finally be at peace.

"Bo." Those two letters came out with pain filled in the tone. She felt powerless. She felt sore. She felt miserable. She felt diminished. She felt lost. She felt helpless. She felt empty. She felt pathetic. She felt timid. She felt tormented. She felt humiliated. She felt crushed. She felt heartbroken. She felt tearful. And with all those feelings there was something missing. That empty space was the worst. She had no idea how to describe that empty feeling. The feeling of feeling nothing was horrible. It was hurtful and she didn't want it. But this wasn't about what she wanted; it was about Bo and Bo's happiness. And she poured all those emotions as she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Bo's lips. Tamsin believed this was going to be their last kiss. This was the last time she as going to feel Bo's lips on hers. This was the last time she was going to feel anything close to happiness. This was it. She pulled away softly dropping her head to Bo's. Her eyes were shut tight; she didn't want Bo to see her crying. She didn't want Bo to see her weak. Oh but did it even matter? She was going to be dead in a couple of hours anyway. She opened her eyes that were filled with tears and looked into Bo's also tearful eyes.

The Succubus felt everything Tamsin was feeling in that kiss. All the pain Tamsin felt was now clear. Bo wanted to make things better for her girlfriend. She knew what the problem was; Lauren. But Lauren will always part of her. She was her first love since she first killed the boy she loved. Of course she was going to have her own space in Bo's heart but Tamsin was in the space too. Tamsin was in all of Bo's heart flooding it with her beauty and love. That is what Bo was afraid of; those feelings leading to commitment. She was never the person to commit but she committed to Tamsin who was her current girlfriend that was on the roof of a tall building at the moment.

The Valkyrie didn't know where to go. She couldn't control her powers as her wings forced their way out. Tamsin decided to fly away to a tall and quiet building to drink and get ready for her visit from her mother. She knew she still had a few hours; when there were maybe around 5 hours left her chest will start glowing red and Freyja will be able to take it out and decide what to do. She could go down two roots; watch as her heart cracks and her death approaches or she Freyja can save her by taking away her feelings for Bo. It isn't that simple though. If Tamsin dies then her mother will be miserable, Bo will be upset, so will Trick and Dyson and Kenzi. She didn't want the people she cares for to suffer. But is it worth it to save them the pain by taking away her feelings for the Succubus? She knew that she should have spoken to Bo about it before. If the Succubus didn't have feelings for her and loved the doctor then she would be able to remove her feelings. However, if the Succubus still has feelings for her even close to half as strong as Tamsin's feelings then she couldn't do that to the brunette. She was ready to die. She was ready to sacrifice everything. She was ready for this. No she wasn't. She tried to convince herself but as hard as she tried she knew that she wasn't ready. She wasn't done with Bo. She hadn't had enough of her. She needed to see her again. She wanted her last moments to be with the woman she loves. Tamsin stood up and drowned the rest of one of the fae bottles, grabbed the unopened one and flew up rushing to the clubhouse.

VS-VS-VS-VS-VS

"Bo, how are you and Tamsin? Are things ok because they seem a little rocky." Lauren asked Bo as she turned to face her on the couch. She felt a little bad for doing this but she wanted Bo even if it meant pushing Tamsin out of the way. She was going to kiss Bo tonight and make love to her hoping it will bring back the good memories and feelings the brunette once felt for her.

"Things are fine. It's just. You know how Tamsin is; she isn't one to share feelings and everything. I just wish she would open up more to me. Don't get me wrong; I know that it takes a lot for a Valkyrie to go against their nature and love others so I understand that I mean a lot to her. But I want her to talk to me. She's been feeling so down lately and I think it kinda might have something to do with us. And by us I mean me and you, Lauren." Laruen raised an eyebrow at the brunette who was looking down with a guilty look on her face. Lauren lifted her head up by her finger on her chin.

"There's an us?" The blonde asked quietly as she leaned forward slightly.

"There is an us. But as friends." Bo said to the blonde who frowned slightly but leaned forward crashing their lips together. Bo froze not knowing what to do. She wanted to push her away but it was like her body was refusing to do anything. She was actually shocked that Lauren kissed her after she told her that they were just friends. They both failed to notice the Valkyrie standing at the door watching them with tears running down her cheeks. She gaped at the pair and a soft whimper left her throat catching the attention of Bo and Lauren. Bo looked at her with wide, apologetic eyes. Lauren was smirking at her and all Tamsin wanted to do was slap that smirk off her face. Tamsin took a step forward as her chest started to glow slightly. She felt an ache stronger than ever hit her heart. She gasped in pain and dropped down to her knees. She knew it was happening faster than normal because of this little incident. Bo immediately ran over to her examining her chest trying to solve what was wrong with her.

"Get away from me, Bo." Tamsin barely managed to gasp out as she took another long gulp from the strong alcohol. That managed to regain her some strength as she stood up firmly and walked up to Lauren who looked frightened and slightly worried. "Get out." Lauren stood up and quickly ran out as she saw the dark features of the heartbroken blonde. Tamsin and Bo stood in their positions for a few minutes not knowing what to do.

"Tamsin," Bo whispered softly as she reached forward to place a hand on the Valkyrie's shoulder. She felt a pang in her chest when Tamsin flinched and moved away from Bo's touch. "Tamsin, I'm so sorry." Tamsin let out an angry chuckle and shook her head in disbelief.

"No you're not." Bo opened her mouth to speak again but Tamsin stopped her as she turned around to face the brunette. Tamsin's eyes were darker than ever, her chest was glowing, she looked angry and upset and simply fed up of everything. "Don't even try to explain yourself Bo. It's ok. I forgive you." Tamsin said softly but her eyes weren't soft. Bo groaned and moved closer to the Valkyrie who was walking over to the kitchen.

"Stop doing this Tamsin." Bo said firmly as she followed the blonde's every move. "Stop pushing me away. It's not ok. You need to stop forgiving me if all I'm doing is hurting you." She heard a loud bang as Tamsin threw a stool against the wall breaking it to pieces. The blonde turned to face Bo and marched up to her.

"I don't want to forgive you, Bo! I'm dying because of you. I love you so fucking much yet you don't return anything. I don't understand what I did wrong. I know I'm not good enough for you but I was trying to be a good fucking girlfriend for you and I ended up losing you to a fucking _human_ of all things. I don't want to forgive you for all the pain you're causing me but I have to forgive you. Because I love you and I want you to be happy. And Lauren makes you happy. So go. Leave. She's most likely at the Dal." Tamsin's voice reached a weak whisper once she finished speaking. Her head was hung down, defeated. She couldn't fight anymore. She needed to end this pain right now.

"Tamsin. Please." Bo pleaded but Tamsin growled at her as her face turned even darker than before. Bo took a step forward and put a hand on her cheek which was instantly brushed off. She felt hurt that Tamsin felt this way. She shook her head in disappointment and decided to give Tamsin some time to cool off. She walked out of the clubhouse and to the Dal. Tamsin stood frozen in her space with a blank expression on her face before she suddenly screamed in pain as her back arched. Her chest was glowing redder than before and she knew she only had approximately 3 hours. She couldn't wait 3 hours. She rushed through the draws and emptied them onto the floor trying to find what she needed. She finally found it; silver and sharper than anything. Tamsin held the knife to her chest as she shut her eyes tight. She knew the consequences of suicide for a Valkyrie but she could care less at the moment. She just wanted the pain to stop. But she stopped her movements when she heard the sound of the women who raised her in her final life.

"Don't." Tamsin opened her eyes and stared into bright blue eyes. She choked back a sob as she let go of the knife. It skimmed her chest leaving a scratch but Tamsin didn't seem to notice as she dropped to the floor in defeat. Kenzi rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her Tammy. The blonde snuggled closer to Kenzi as she sobbed. "It's going to be ok, baby. We're going to drink our sorrows away and I'm gonna make you forget all about this." Tamsin sobbed harder as she shook her head. She didn't know how she was going to tell Kenzi that she was dying.

"Momz," Tamsin chocked out and let out a groan as her heart clenched particularly hard. Kenzi looked down at Tamsin's chest with wide eyes. "Momz, I'm heartbroken." Tamsin said in a broken and vulnerable voice. It brought Kenzi back to the moments when she was raising the blonde. She adored Tamsin and loved her as if she was her own.

"I know, baby. But you're going to get over it. I know it's hard but it's going to get better. I'm here for you, Tammy. I'm always gonna be here for my baby." Tamsin sobbed even harder and she moved from Kenzi's embrace. She stood up and gripped onto the edge of the counter. The little goth stood up after her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Tamsin turned to face Kenzi letting the tears fall freely.

"Kenzi. I'm a Valkyrie. My heart is breaking. Literally." Kenzi looked confused for a few moments before she looked down at Tamsin's glowing chest with a gasp. She choked out a sob as her hand went to cover her mouth. "Momz, I'm dying." They both wrapped each other into their arms and held on to each other crying their hearts out. Kenzi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Valkyrie was dying because she loves her best friend so much and cannot handle the heartbreak. The whole reason Kenzi came back to them is for Tamsin; she knew about Tamsin's feelings for Bo and just wanted to check up on them and make sure Tamsin made a move but when she came to find this she felt a sinking feeling in her heart.

VS-VS-VS-VS-VS

Kenzi decided to take Tamsin to the Dal. The last hours of Tamsin's life were going to be filled with booze and the women who raised her. At first Kenzi tried to convince Tamsin to spend her last moments with Bo but the blonde declined. She didn't want even more pain and heartbreak. She just wanted to forget about everything for the next few hours.

Tamsin decided to fly to the Dal and she let Kenzi hop on for the ride. The brunette was amazing and so excited when Tamsin offered to fly her there and when they arrived she couldn't stop talking about how amazing it was. Tamsin walked in with her arm around Kenzi smiling as her Momz continued to talk excitedly. She instantly spotted Bo at the bar talking to Trick with a sad expression on her face. The brunette turned immediately when she heard Kenzi's voice and she squealed before jumping out of her stool and attacking the brunette in a hug.

"Kenzi! Oh my god I missed you so much! What are you doing here? Are you staying?" Kenzi giggled and grabbed Tamsin's hand while walking over to the bar to Trick.

"I'm staying here, for good." She said and partly it was because she knew she had to comfort Bo after Tamsin's death. "Trick, give me your strongest drinks pleaseeee!" Trick looked past her at the blonde who was looking down with an upsetting expression. She had covered the red glow by her leather jacket and Trick looked at her with an apologetic look. He opened the safe he kept at the bottom corner of the bar and pulled out the bottle he's been saving for something special. "Ohhh we got the safe!" Kenzi cheered and then leaned close to Trick and whispered, "You know about Tamsin?" Trick nodded and sighed while handing the bottle over to Kenzi with 2 cups.

"Tamsin, can I talk to you for a second?" Bo asked with a hopeful tone as she took a step towards Tamsin. The blonde moved back and her back hit the bar table. She didn't want Bo to see her like this. She was going to get drunk and Freyja will show up and she'll die. It was that simple. She just wanted the pain to go and it will be gone in less than an hour. The second her back hit the bar table she let out a loud scream as she arched her back in pain. Her chest was throbbing and her heart felt like someone was shooting bullets at it. She ripped off her leather jacket and saw that the glowing had become extremely intense and it was getting darker. Bo gasped as she stepping closer curious and extremely worried. "Tamsin, what the hell happened to you?" Tamsin let out a loud screech once again as her wings extracted from her back. The blonde dropped to the ground unable to stand on her two feet. She was weakening by the minute. She didn't notice Trick kicking everyone out of the Dal apart from the sunshine gang. All Tamsin could notice was Bo holding her head in her lap with tears falling down her cheek.

"K-Kenzi. It's happening faster than I thought." Kenzi let her tears fall as she sobbed into Tamsin's chest. Bo was confused as hell and had no idea what was going on. She looked over to Trick asking for an explanation.

"When Valkyrie's fall in love their heart is made for the person they love. And when their heart breaks and the person they love no longer needs them then that Valkyrie is no longer needed. Her heart is breaking, Bo. She's dying." Bo was feeling a rush of different emotions rushing through her body. Dyson was standing shocked with silent tears falling down his cheek. Lauren was staring at them feeling guilty for getting in the way of their relationship and causing this mess. But she couldn't help feel a little happy that she could now have Bo to herself. Suddenly a bright glow of gold appeared in the middle of the Dal. Tamsin immediately struggled to get up onto her knees. She got on one knee, barely balancing and put a hand over her heart and kept her head down. A gorgeous, blonde, green eyes woman appeared. Trick gasped recognising her as Freyja, the goddess of all Valkyries. Freyja rushed to Tamsin and pulled her up into her arms with tears rushing down her eyes.

"Oh my darling! My beautiful daughter what have you done?" Tamsin cried in her mother's arms as her heart throbbed over and over again.

"M-Mother. I-I'm sorry mother. I'm so, so sorry!" Tamsin let out another scream as she felt her heart slightly cracking. Freyja didn't hesitate to plunge her hand into Tamsin's chest. The blonde let out a gasp and groan of pain. Bo screamed out for her girlfriend and ran forward. Freyja pulled out her heart and let tears fall at the sight. It was bright red, pulsing. However, there was a crack down through the middle. The top of her heart was already split which explains why she was in so much pain so early. Bo gasped as she looked at the heart. She looked over to Tamsin and lay down next to her staring into her eyes.

"I did that, didn't I?" Bo asked with tears in her eyes. Tamsin groaned and let out a sob as she nodded slightly. She couldn't even deny it because all she felt was pain over her entire body. She opened her eyes and looked over to her mother who was currently looked at the heart and holding it close to her.

"Mother, no." Tamsin barely whispered as he looked over to her mother. She knew that look. She knew what Freyja was about to do. "You will _not_ take it away. You will not take my feelings for her away mother! I would rather die than let her live in pain! Don't do this mother! I won't allow you." Tamsin tried to sit up but Bo pulled her down. "What are you doing, Bo?! I have to stop her!" Bo shook her head as she let her tears fall freely ruining her make-up.

"Tamsin. If it's the only way to keep you alive then I'm letting her do it." Tamsin groaned and tried to sit up again but this time Bo grabbed her and kept her in place. "Tamsin, I love you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for doing that to you. Baby I am so in love with you. Because you're it for me. You're perfect for me; you accept me for who I am, you love everything about me, _amazing_ sex," Bo said the last one with a weak giggle and wink earning a soft smile from Tamsin. "And most importantly, I feel the same way about you. That's why you're it for me. I want to be with you and only you Tamsin. I'm so sorry if I ever made you think otherwise." Tamsin felt the pain leave her body slowly. She looked over to her mother who was watching the heart in shock. Tamsin noticed that her mother hadn't removed her feelings for the brunette so how was the pain leaving? "I love you, Tamsin." Bo said one last time before leaning forward and kissing Tamsin pouring every inch of emotion into the kiss. The blonde moaned softly as she moved her hand to Bo's cheek. She kissed her passionately trying to show her just how much she loved her. That kiss meant everything to her. Because that was the kiss that fixed her heart.

**:') WELL! That was pretty emotional to me! But you got a happy ending! Yaay! Send in your prompts! **


	12. Ch 12

**Hey! How you guys doing? I decided to write a happier one to contour the depressing one before so I hope this one is good enough for you guys. **

**This prompt was sent it by a ****Guest**** I hope you enjoy it! **

_Prompt: Sex scene from 5x05 that was off-screened_

Tamsin was shaking. She wasn't cold at all but she was shaking from head to toe. Why? Because she was nervous as fuck right now. She stood at the bed her, her toes curling, her heart racing, her palms sweating. She expected to be rejected by Bo the second she dropped that robe. She didn't expect the brunette to throw the cupcake over her head and pull her closer. The second their lips touched Tamsin felt that same rush of emotions she felt every time she kisses the brunette. Bo does something to her that she can't exactly pinpoint, all that she knew was Bo drove her crazy day by day with or without her around.

"Tamsin, relax." She felt Bo's hot breath whisper against her lips and she let out her own breath that she didn't realise she had been holding. Tamsin tried to relax as she leaned closer and attached her lips to the Succubus' addictive lips. The brunette moaned as she rolled over so that she was now on top of the blonde beauty. She moaned at the contact and gripped onto Bo's hair. The blonde surged forward as Bo moved away from the kiss. The brunette let out a giggle before sitting up, her core pressed to Tamsin's and pulled off her top. She threw it behind her and leaned down to connect her lips to Tamsin's once again. Tamsin's hands drifted to Bo's back and unclipped her bra without disconnecting their lips. Bo smiled into the kiss and sat up to slide the bra straps off and threw it behind her. She looked down to find Tamsin with a dazed look similar to the look she had on her face when they kissed at Yule. She giggled as the blonde's eyes never left Bo's exposed chest.

"Gosh, you're so fucking beautiful." Tamsin mumbled out before leaning forward and laid a soft kiss on Bo's breast. She couldn't resist slipping a pink nipple between her teeth and Bo couldn't resist letting out a loud moan as she arched her back. The brunette sighed as Tamsin sucked gently on her nipple while palming the other breast. Tamsin felt Bo's hand grip onto her locks as she pulled her head away and attacked her lips. The Succubus smoothly slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth and immediately began exploring. Tamsin let out a small moan and pushed Bo forward landing on top of her. Their lips stayed in sync as Bo's hands moved down Tamsin's back finally reaching her smooth, round ass. Bo squeezed lightly earning a loud moan from Tamsin we thrust her hips down. Bo groaned at the added pressure to her already throbbing core. The blonde grinned and moved down Bo's body kissing every visible piece of skin until she reached her pants. She pulled them down slowly along with Bo's panties. The green eyed beauty licked her lips as she resisted leaning down and stick her tongue in Bo's glistening opening. Instead she decided to move back up to lay another soft kiss on the gorgeous brunette's lips. She pulled away softly as she moved her hand to Bo's entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Tamsin asked one more time looking into Bo's eyes to see if there's any doubt hidden there. Bo smiled and kissed Tamsin again.

"Make love to me." Bo whispered against her lips and that was all it took for Tamsin to softly plunge a single finger into the brunette's wet opening. Bo gasped as she closed her eyes and moaned softly. Tamsin couldn't take her eyes off her as she slowly thrust her finger into the brunette. Bo was absolutely gorgeous and seeing her like this made Tamsin fall even deeper in love with her. "Oh god, Tamsin, that feels so good." Bo could see the blonde's aura and it wasn't just extreme lust that shocked her; it was love. She saw just how much she was affecting the Valkyrie emotionally and physically and it made the moment even better.

"You're so beautiful." Tamsin whispered as she added another finger to her thrusts causing Bo to moan even louder as she arched her back slightly. The brunette was feeling pleasure like no other. She was always one for rough, fast sex but this was love making. If she was being honest it was so much better than sex with Lauren. From Tamsin's aura it seemed like she loved her more deeply than Lauren did. Tamsin possessed powerful feelings for her and it was amazing for Bo to know that the blonde felt the same way as she did for her.

"Harder baby, please." Bo practically gasped out before Tamsin plunged slightly harder and faster. Tamsin dazed at Bo like she was the more beautiful thing in the world and to Tamsin, she was. The blonde added another finger and pushed in deep searching for that one spot that will make Bo go crazy. She curled her fingers earning a loud moan from Bo who also arched into her hand. Bo's hips met Tamsin's slow, deep and hard thrusts as she felt a wave of arousal fill her. She was close and Tamsin could feel Bo clench around her fingers. The blonde leaned down and laid a soft and passionate kiss on Bo's lips. The brunette returned the kiss trying to meet the passion Tamsin was putting into the kiss.

"You close, baby?" Tamsin whispered against her lips as she thrust a little faster. Bo nodded not being able to trust her mouth to form words as she arched her back slightly. The blonde thrust faster while curling and twisting her fingers. She moved her thumb to Bo's aching clit as Bo gasped and moaned at the sensation of Tamsin touched her clit.

"Fuck, Tamsin, I'm gonna cum." Bo groaned out as Tamsin rubbed her clit while quickening her thrusts. The blonde kept her eyes on Bo; she didn't want to miss a single second of her in sheer pleasure. Bo's eyes locked to Tamsin's as a silent yet powerful orgasm came over her. Tamsin slowed her thrusts letting Bo ride out her orgasm. The brunette let out a soft sigh as Tamsin's body lay on top of her laying soft kisses over her neck. Tamsin pulled her fingers out of Bo and brought them to her mouth. She let out a soft moan at the taste. The sound of Tamsin moaning rushed straight to Bo's core as she flipped them around and kissed her way down the blonde's body. Tamsin stopped Bo and made her look up into her eyes. She wasn't planning on letting Bo pleasure her; she wanted today to be all about the beautiful brunette.

"Bo, you don't have to do anything. It's your birthday present, today is all about you." Bo moved back up and kissed Tamsin reassuring her that it is what she wants to do.

"This is more than just a birthday present and we both know that." Bo whispered before smirking and moving back down her body making sure to leave love marks marking her territory. Tamsin sighed as her hands moved to the bed sheets. She closed her eyes trying to relax. She can't even remember the last time she let someone pleasure her this way but Bo had some sort of control over her. The brunette moaned slightly once she finally reached her destination. She took in Tamsin's scent and immediately had the urge to get a taste of her juices so she did. She dragged her tongue from her entrance to her throbbing clit receiving a loud moan from the blonde. The brunette smirked against the Valkyrie's lower lips knowing that she's going to be a screamer.

"Bo, just stick your tongue in me already." Tamsin groaned out as she looked down at the smirking brunette who was inches away from her juicy cunt. Bo decided to give Tamsin what she wants; she could tease her another time. The brunette swirled her tongue around her clit lightly as Tamsin gripped onto her locks. The blonde gently pushed Bo's head closer to her centre as the brunette lets out a husky chuckle.

"Patience will get you everywhere." Bo whispered before slowly slipping her tongue deep into Tamsin.

"Oh shit!" A loud moan escaped from the blonde's mouth as she arched herself closer to Bo's mouth. She couldn't control herself as she bucked her hips and pushed Bo closer to her. She had no idea how much she wanted this until it was actually happening. Bo twisted her tongue exploring inside Tamsin's lower lips. Tamsin was surprised that she was pretty close already but she never doubted how well Bo's tongue would be. She moaned as she moved her hands to fist the sheets. Bo's tongue was going deeper into her and twisting finding new pleasure spots in her.

"You taste amazing." Bo mumbled against Tamsin sending vibrations into Tamsin's clit. The sensations were too much for the blonde to handle as Bo pushed two fingers easily into Tamsin's soaking opening. The brunette's fingers, tongue and mumbling was overwhelming sending Tamsin into a loud orgasm.

"OH FUCK ME, BO!" Her scream echoed in the silent, empty clubhouse. Bo's eyes locked with Tamsin's as she sucked on her clit. Tamsin looking into her brown eyes took her over the edge once again as she arched her back and screamed out Bo's name once again. The brunette slowed her actions as Tamsin came down from her high. The blonde let out a sigh as Bo kissed her way up to her lips. They kissed hungrily yet passionately before pulling away and lying next to each other staring into each other's eyes. They both knew things will never be the same after that.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed that! **


End file.
